youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MunchingOrange
Eriel Rivera (born: ), better known online as MunchingOrange, Mose or just Mo, is a YouTuber known for his Pokémon Let's Plays and for playing Pokémon fan games, rom hacks, and licensed Pokémon games. Eriel will occasionally play other games by Nintendo, but mainly focuses on the Pokémon universe. He also sometimes makes vlogs. History Mose started YouTube in November 2008. He currently uploads mostly Pokémon content, as well as branching out into the vlogging realm. His "MO Show" is a vlogging series that occurs on average bi-weekly, but doesn't necessarily have a schedule. This show is also on its second season. Eriel has played over 20 Pokémon games in total. In 2015, Eriel teamed up with other Nintendo players and started a channel called The Lost Boys. In late 2015 and early 2016, he started playing Yo-kai Watch and Pokkén Tournament. In Feb 2016, Eriel teamed up with YouTuber aDrive and started the Pokémon X and Y Egglocke Cagelocke series. He played several rom hacks throughout 2015 which gave him a huge sub and popularity boost, due to no actual mainseries pokemon games released that year. His channel peaked during 2016 withe the hype of Pokémon Sun & Moon and him overall continuing pumping out content regularly and growing his already large fanbase. Decline Once the Sun & Moon hype started dying at the start of 2017, his viewership started dropping from around 400,000 views a video to less than 200,000 views on average and has slowly been dropping since, now falling under 100,000 views and following the trend of Pokémon Let's Play channels dying in 2017 (Nappy and ShadyPenguin). His subs gained slowed down after the spring but still grew until a hiatus in January 2018 causing his sub count to flatline. Personal Life Eriel Rivera was born in Puerto Rico and lived with his mom and sister. He later moved to New York City, then Florida, and finally Chicago, Illinois. Let's Plays Here are all of the Let's Plays MunchingOrange has recorded. (Ordered from oldest to newest): *Amateur Surgeon: Christmas Edition *Pokémon Rijon Adventures *Pokémon Platinum Houndour Solo Run *Pokémon Naranja *Shoddy Battles *Pokémon Shiny Gold X *Kirby Squeak Squad (Deleated) *Pokémon Emerald All Star Unevolved Runthrough *Super Mario 64 *Pokémon FireRed *Pokémon SoulSilver *Mega Man 2 *OLD Pokémon Brown *Pokémon Sienna (Ninbuzz) *The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (Deleated) *Pokémon Ruby "Speed Run" *Pokémon Crystal "Speed Run" *Pokémon Light Platinum *Pokémon Black & White *Pokémon LeafGreen "Speed Run" *Ratchet & Clank *Pokémon Diamond "Speed Run" *Pokémon Red "Speed Run" *MunchCraft Adventures *Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando *Pokémon Liquid Crystal "Speed Run" *Pokémon Brown Redux *MunchCraft Unborn *MunchCraft Take 2 *Pokémon Platinum *Pokémon Flora Sky *MunchCraft Tekkit *Pokémon Black & White 2 *Street Fighter X Mega Man *Pokémon 3D *Pokémon Ash Gray *Pokémon Myster Dungeon: Gates to Infinity *MunchCraft Tekkit Season 2 *Pokémon Naranja *Pokémon Flora Sky Post Game *Pokémon Sacred Gold Nuzlocke *Pokémon Ash Gray - The Orange Islands *Pokémon X and Y *Pokémon Snap *Super Mario 3D World Co-Op! *Pokémon Glazed *Pocket Pixels Server Adventures! *Pokémon Volt White Nuzlocke *Pokémon Zeta & Omicron *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky *Super Smash Bros! *Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Special Demo *Pokémon Emerald Nuzlocke *Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire *Pokémon Delta Episode *Pokémon Insurgence *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokémon Rumble U Co-Op! *Pokémon Uranium *Pokémon Rumble World *Pokémon Sweet Version Nuzlocke *Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark *Pokémon Ethereal Gates Demo *Pokémon Blaze Black Nuzlocke *Yo-Kai Watch *Pokémon Infinite Fusion Demo *Pokémon Obsidian *Pocket Mortys! *Pokkén Tournament Ferrum League! *Pokémon XY Egglocke Cagelocke *Pokémon Sage Demo 1.0 *Pokémon Sienna *Pokémon GO Adventures *Pokémon Uranium Nuzlocke! *Yo-Kai Watch 2 *Pokémon Sun and Moon Special Demo! *Pokémon Platinum Randomizer Taglocke! *Pokémon Sun and Moon *Pokémon Sun and Moon EggLocke CageLocke *Pokémon Prism *Pokémon Spectrum Demo *Pokémon Ball Z!! *Pokémon Sage *Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: March 16, 2013 *200,000 subscribers: September 9, 2013 *300,000 subscribers: December 3, 2013 *400,000 subscribers: May 5, 2014 *500,000 subscribers: October 6, 2014 *600,000 subscribers: February 14, 2015 *700,000 subscribers: August 13, 2015 *800,000 subscribers: March 9, 2016 *900,000 subscribers (first time): June 12, 2016 *900,000 subscribers (second time, due to a YouTube wide sub bot drop on June 28, 2016 he lost approximitely 18,000 subscribers):July 8, 2016 *1 million subscribers: October 13, 2016 *1.1 million subscribers: May 12, 2017 *1.2 million subscribers(first time): April 19 , 2019 *1.2 million subscribers(second time):June 14, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Puerto Rican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers